Sonic SAO
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: There are many worlds in the multiverse. one contains the many adventures of Sonic the hedgehog. the other contains the adventures Kirrito. but what would happen if those two people were one and the same? this is their story
1. Chapter 1: world of hedgehogs

So hi guys! This is My next attempt at a crossover story.

Please read it and don't roll your eyes.

Also, some changes.

I will be giving some of the characters their weapons from the Black night game, and some of them their normal powers and abilities.

So, there will be no duel wielding for Sonic, but he will have another ability….

Anyways, onwards!

 _In the year 2023, The planet Mobius finally made an achievement in Digital technology. after years and years of waiting inventing, after all these years, virtual reality has finally become- Ironically- A reality._

 _A system called Nerve gear (or full Dive, depends if you are a gamer or not) allows the user to physically and mentally inject their Mind into the Digital abyss._

 _One company, called Empire, has finally created a game that is compatible with the system itself._

 _Created by the owner of the company, Dr. Navi Kintobar, The Game had already gotten a lot of positive reviews from the Beta testers._

 _The name of this game, the game that would become famous for reasons besides Being the first VRMMORPG is called…._

 _Sword art online._

"… _. That's right folks! The Launch title you all have been waiting for! Sword art Online!"_

A blue quilled hedgehog was sitting at his computer, with his headphones on, listening to a Live stream about the brand-new game. He was reading a Magazine about nerve Gear. The streamer was talking about how Everyone was in line for an advance copy.

He however, didn't need an advanced copy.

He was one of the beta testers for the game, so he didn't require one. The developers had already sent him a copy of the already up dated game.

He was about to plug in too, when a voice from the other side of His door yelled to him.

?: Brother! I'm off to Practice! See you later ok?

The hedgehog looked out the window to see a female Dark pink hedgehog with pink hair jutting out of her head running out of the house, having a piano case around her arm.

As soon as the girl left, the boy went to the shelf, and grabbed two items. A Video game case first, then a helmet of some kind.

It was built to cover the entire head of the gamer, and allow to transfer the mind of the player into the game.

He plugged the helmet in, then he pulled out a game cartridge. The title read SOA.

He slipped the cartridge inside the headset, then slipped it on his head.

He layed down on the bed and for a moment, just did nothing. He stared at the internal clock on the nerve gear headset, waiting for the proper time to launch.

As soon as the time read 13:00, he smirked, closed his eyes, and called out the words:

?: _Link start!_

Suddenly, the hedgehog was flying through a bunch of colors, and he saw code and data flowing around him, encircling him, trapping him and entangling him.

The colors checked his sight, hearing, feeling, and taste.

Then it automatically chose his language, and signed him in.

 _Username: Sonic_

 _Password:_ *************

 _Welcome to sword art online!_

The colors slowly began to change around him to a blinding white.

The hedgehog cautiously opened his eyes, to be greeted with a never-ending Plaza, with a giant statue in the middle.

His appearance had changed too. He was no longer a blue colored hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He was now Brown with Icy blue eyes. His many quills were gone, replaced by three spiked ones.

The hedgehog tightened his fist and smirked as he looked at the place.

Sonic: I'm back… And better then ever!

A bunch of other people materialized all around the alley. The view zoomed out as they revealed they were in a city, Larger than life. And if you think that's impressive, the city was located in a giant metal castle.

Sonic smirked as he took off running. He was going so fast no one could see him move.

He had maxed out his character's stats in agility in the beta. And while it was nowhere near how fast he could go IRL, he still reached high speeds in the gaming world. He ran around the corner, and headed down an alley way. He intended to make a jump off the ramp at the end of this alley, when he heard someone yelling behind him.

?: Hey! Wait…up… dang…Your…Fast…

Sonic Skidded to a stop, and turned around.

A bright red Dog with purple ears came running up behind him.

He bended over and clutched his stomach gasping for air.

?: Geeze… how can you even run that fast in game?

Sonic looked at the dog and smirked.

Sonic: I went grinding in the fields forever in the beta. I killed over three hundred of the boars, and that gave me an award I could transfer over to the main game. So, I maxed out agility, and transferred over to here.

?: So, I was right! You are a Beta tester!

The dogs tail wagged excitedly.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Sonic: Yeah, I'm a beta tester.

Sonic suddenly narrowed his eyes. There was a lot of discrimination towards Beta testers because people thought They cheated at the game.

Sonic: Why do you ask?

The dog caught Sonic's hostile expression.

?: Woah! I'm not biased! I just wanted to know if you could lend me some tips.

 _Ah._ Of course, This Kid was a newbie.

Sonic: Sure, man, I would be happy too. What's your name?

The dog firmly shook his hand.

Knuckles: My name is Knuckles.

Sonic: Knuckles? That's kind of a strange name.

The dog snorted.

Knuckles: If you saw me IRL you would get why I named myself that.

Sonic shrugged and gave him a thumb up.

Sonic: Nice to meet you Knux. I'm Sonic.

Knuckles screeched like a baby as the Digital Boar chased him around the Lawns.

Sonic sighed in annoyance.

Knuckles turned around and made a slash at the creature with his twin Knives, but the boar didn't even seem that damaged by the attack. The creature let out an irritated oink and it head butted Knuckles right where it hurt the most.

Knux: GAH! OW!

Sonic placed his hands to his forehead and sighed.

Sonic: You do know there is no pain system in this Game, right?

Knuckles stopped rolling around on the ground and thought for a moment.

Knux: ... Oh.

Sonic face palmed.

Sonic: If you want your attacks to be stronger, you should try using a sword skill.

Knux: A sword skill?

Sonic Nodded, and quickly opened his inventory. He pulled out a nice, big golden ring, and aimed it at the Boar.

Sonic: If you get your initial motion right, the system will take control of the attack you're doing. For example, using this ring, I will perform the sword skill Chaos spear.

He drew back his hand, and the ring began glowing with a reddish light.

Sonic: Chaos… Spear!

He flung his hand foreword, and the ring shot and an incredibly fast speed and slammed into the Boars backside.

Knuckles watched in interest. He picked up his twin blades once more.

He gripped each blade tightly in one knuckle, and they began glowing a purplish light. He bent his knees, and adjusted his body position.

Knuckles: SHOVEL…CLAW!

He shot foreword, spinning in the air, ad dug straight underground. The boar looked around confused, until a purple light began glowing underneath it.

Knuckles shot up from the boar, and with his dual blades, he sliced through the creature in snap.

The Creature exploded into blue polygons, and a congrats sign hovered in the death zone of the Boar.

Knuckles was breathing heavily. And smiling.

Knuckles: That… was…. Awesome!

Sonic chuckled seeing Knuckles reaction.

Sonic: Addicting, isn't it?

Knuckles nodded, spinning his blade, and putting them back in their sheath.

Knuckles: Let's do a lot more grinding! I wanna get some more experience!

Sonic gave him a Thumbs up.

Sonic: Ok!

He turned around to start hacking at boars with his weapon, when suddenly a friend request from Knuckles appeared in front of him.

Sonic smiled and happily excepted it.

The browned furred Hedgehog looked at the Dog, smiled, and lunged at the Boars, swinging his long sword, feeling more alive than he ever had.

Later that day, after hours and hours of Monster killing, Knuckles and Sonic sat on a hilltop, considering the sunset.

Knuckles: I can't believe that we're here. Man, this place is amazing. It's like a whole 'nother dimension.

Sonic smiled and nodded at him.

Sonic: You got that right. This world is truly a digital wonder. Even if you're not into video games, you would want to come here and explore this world every day. It's a never-ending adventure, with only your weapon to guide you.

Sonic drew his sword and studied it in the sunlight.

It had a red cross surrounded by a golden circle that resided in the hilt, making it look like a face lay in it. It had a bright silver blade, which gleamed like flames in the sunlight. Sonic had named his " _caliber"_ After the famous sword from King Arthur's time.

Sonic: I feel I have a purpose here, and I could help people more in here than the real world.

Sonic glanced at the dog, who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. He shook his head, and slid _calibur_ Back into the sheath.

Sonic: Anyway, wanna do some more grinding?

Knuckles: I would love too… But I have food on the way, so I need to Log off now.

Sonic nodded.

Sonic: What kind of food?

Knuckles: Ordered some chilli dogs up from station Square.

Sonic's eyes lit up, then fell again.

Sonic: wish I was you… I'm hungry.

Knuckles chuckled, then stood up. He held out his hand for a high five, which Sonic promptly returned.

Knuckles: I'm coming back with some friends later. Would ya like to join?

Sonic's happy expression deflated, turning into a nervous one.

Sonic: U-um…

He looked away.

Knuckles: If you don't wanna that's ok. I mean, we literally just met.

Sonic nodded sheepishly.

Sonic: Right, sorry.

Knuckles patted his back.

Knuckles: Let's grind another time alright?

Sonic smirked and gave him a thumb up.

Sonic: You bet.

Knuckles waved to him, and turned around, so he could access his menu to log out. Sonic got prepared to take off at lighting speed run, when he heard a sound of confusion from Knuckles.

Knux: Hey sonic… total Noob question, but how do I log out?

Sonic sighed and walked over.

Sonic: Try heading to settings.

Knuckles: I did! But it's blank!

Sonic rolled his eyes and accessed his Menu, but was shocked to discover the exact same thing.

Sonic: I-It's happening to me too!

Knuckles: No way!

Knuckles began pacing nervously.

Knuckles: This is Bad… This is very bad! My Chili Dogs won't get eaten!

Sonic looked horrified at that statement, but tried focusing at the matter at hand.

Knuckles suddenly began pulling at his head.

Sonic: What are you doing?

Knux: Trying to take the nerve Gear off.

Sonic: Hey Knucklehead, it doesn't work that way. The nerve gear has a chip built into it that disables your motor functions so you don't move while you play.

Knuckles: ok, I tried sending a message to the Game masters, but they're not answering! What's going on!

Sonic: Knux, calm down! It can't get worse than this!

Suddenly, both were enveloped by a blue light. They felt a tingly sensation, and they were suddenly in the town of Knothole's central square. It had a giant clock tower, and a crowed of animals were also already here, and they were all yelling about the Log out button.

Sonic looked around in confusion.

 _A forced teleport? What the heck is going on?_ Sonic thought.

Knuckles grabbed his arm and point to the sky.

Knuckles: Look sonic!

Sonic looked up and saw that a portion of the Sky was flashing red, and the word WARNING! Was emblazed on it.

The hexagon spread throughout the sky, until a whole section was taken up. A black and red liquid poured out of the sky.

The liquid combine, and took the shape of a man in a half black, and half red cloak. The cloak had four golden clasps on it, and a simple of a circle with two triangles was imprinted on the fabric.

The cloak spread its hands, and spoke.

?: Greetings players. I welcome you to my world.

Sonic stared up the strange being above him. _My world?_ He thought.

?: My name is Dr. Navi Kintobar, and as of this moment, I oversee this world.

Knuckles: What's this dude's deal man?

Sonic: Shut up and listen.

Sonic was still in shock of learning the creator of Sword art online was here.

Kintobar: As much of you have noticed, an item is missing from your menu screen. The LOG OUT button.

Sonic started sweating. _Please be a glitch, please be a glitch. Please be a-_

Kintobar: Rest assured, this is not a bug. This was how Sword Art online was designed to be.

Sonic mentally cursed.

Kintobar: There is no longer anyway to Log out of Sword art online. If someone attempts to log you out by removing your Nerve gear, it transmits a microwave signal directly into your brain, destroying it, and killing you effectively.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Knuckles: That's a lie, right? The nerve gear is 100 % safe!

Kintobar: Sadly, some people have not heeded my warning and have attempted to log people out. Thus, 213 people have died so far.

News feeds popped up all over.

One of them in particular showed Sonic's house. Standing in front of it were two people. One was his sister, Sonia, and she was crying into his Mother's shirt, Aleena.

Sonics fists clenched tightly.

Kintobar: Also, If, while fighting, your Health points reach Zero, You're Avatar will be deleted from the system, and the nerve gear will simultaneously Will destroy your brain.

Sonic's eye's widened. He had a flashback of a boar killing him in the Beta, and he dissolved into little blue polygons.

Kintobar: I hope this brings you comfort as you try to clear the game.

Knuckles made a strangled sound of shock.

Kintobar: the only way to escape the game now, is to defeat all 100 floors, and make it to the final castle.

The situation was getting increasingly worse. Sonic use to have respect for the creator of this game, but now? He hated him with a passion.

Kintobar: Also, take a look at your inventory. I left a special gift waiting for you there.

Sonic opened his menu in confusion, and saw an item titled Hand mirror.

Sonic: A mirror?

Sonic summoned it into his hands, and studied his reflection. To his surprise, he didn't see his Avatar's eye's staring back at him, but his own face. Suddenly, the mirror bathed him in a blue light, along with the others in the square.

The light faded, and Sonic was able to see again.

?: Sonic?

Sonic turned around and found himself staring at A red echidna, with two Gauntlets with sharpened metal thorns imbedded into the Knuckles.

Sonic: Who are you?

?: Sonic! It's me! Knuckles!

Sonic: Knuckles is a Dog, Not an Echidna!

?: What are you talking about?

The echidna looked down at himself, and jumped ten feet in the air.

?: Holy… I look like me IRL!

Sonic realized that his voice and Knuckles voice was similar.

Sonic: Are you really Knuckles?

Knuckles: Yes, Sonic, it's really me.

Sonic stared down at himself. Instead of seeing his avatars Blue fur, he saw his original cobalt blue fur. He glanced at the mirror, and saw his many quills were back, along with his emerald eyes.

Knuckles: How is this possible? How could he know what we look like?

Sonic: the scan. The nerve gear needed to be calibrated so it would recognize its owner.

Knuckles eyes widened in understanding.

Knuckles: but why would he do this?

Sonic shushed him and looked at the towering creature.

Sonic: I think he's about to tell us.

Kintobar: I know some of you are wondering, why? Why Would Navi Kintobar, the creator of Sword art online, do such a thing? The reason I created this world, was to control a fate of a world of my own design.

Sonic growled. This guy thought he was god. That's why he was doing this.

Kintobar: This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of sword art online.

The cloak immediately collapsed into glitches and errors, and dissolved into code. The code flowed back into the sky, and the sun returned. Everything was normal again, except not.

Sonic had his head bowed.

He looked down at his hand, and saw a paper cut that he had gotten that morning when he was reading the magazine. He blinked then it was gone.

Sonic thought: _it's not a game anymore._

 _It's real. I admired him completely, so everything Kintobar just said… is true._

Sonic glanced at random people in the crowd. First He saw a pink hedgehog, staring at shock at the clock tower.

Then he saw a little orange rabbit her eyes wide in shock.

Then he saw a female Lynx, with brown fur, sitting on the ground in defeat.

Sonic thought: _If I die here…._

 _I die for real._

Sonic grabbed knuckles arm.

Sonic: Cmon Knux.

Sonic took off at an alarming speed. With knuckles screaming the whole way.

Sonic skidded to a stop.

Sonic: Knux, I'm gonna head out to the next town. We're gonna need the best armor and money we can find, and all of that is cleared out by now.

Sonic opened his menu and began typing commands in.

Sonic: We should make there by nightfall.

Knuckles: …

Sonic looked up, and saw Knuckles looked uncomfortable.

Sonic: Knux?

Knuckles: Sonic, I appreciate the offer but… remember those friends I said I was gonna play with later? Their stuck at the plaza. I should really get their help.

Knuckles flashed back to seeing a group of players standing in the plaza. A small bumble bee, along with a purple chameleon and a green crocodile standing in the plaza, scared and afraid of what was happening.

Sonic grimaced. With just Knuckles with him, things might be easier, but one, or two more…

Knuckles: Sorry.

Sonic: ?

Knux: Can't ask a guy I just met to help a bunch of strangers, right? Don't worry about me. Get your butt to the next town.

Knux took out his dual wield blades and spun them.

Knuckles: But we have to meet in the future ok?

Sonic struggled not to cry. He was only an hour into this game and he lost his only friend.

Sonic: Y-you bet.

The two-fist bumped. With a nod from Knuckles, sonic starting to jog down the alley, getting ready to run off.

Knuckles: Sonic!

Sonic turned around, confused.

Knux: You look better like this! Almost like… a hero!

Sonic smiled sadly.

Sonic: That scruffy face suits you too.

Sonic turned around and prepared to Shoot off, when he turned around one last time, apparently changing his mind.

But knuckles were already gone.

Choking back a sob, Sonic turned around and steadied himself.

He wasn't trying to be brave. He was absolutely terrified.

But he just told himself what he always did when he got scared

 _Get scared later, sonic._

Sonic took a deep breath and shot off through the town running.

He had hit the fields of Mobs now, and a wolf spawned in front of him.

Sonic drew _calibur_ and ran faster, charging up his sword skill.

Sonic: _I got this! This world will not bring me down! I will fight to the top, and break down the walls. You hear me Kintobar! I am Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! AND I WILL BEAT YOUR GAME!_

Sonic brought the glowing green sword close to his chest, and curled up into a ball.

Sonic: SPIN DASH SLASH!

Sonic screamed the name of the move, as he revved up into a ball, and slashed directly through the wolf, his sword becoming one with his quills.

He stood behind the wolf, as it shattered into blue polygons.

He took off again, doing a nother spin dash, rolling off a hill, jumping into the air, and releasing a defiant scream.

WOOHOO! I LOVE HOW I STARTED THIS!

THIS IS GONNA BE A HIT! I KNOW IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Beater

Ok, finally got around to chapter 2! Let's do this ! onwards!

* * *

Sonic: _The boundaries between the virtual world and reality are almost non-existent now._

 _It's been about two months ever since Kintobar sealed us off from reality._

 _Since then, almost 2,000 people have been lost to this death trap of a video game._

 _The only way I have been able to stay alive for so long was to keep working towards my goal: Beat Kintobar's game, and earn my way back to the real world._

 _The tough part, however, is that during this two-month period, we hadn't found the boss room._

 _If all of the dungeons were going to be this hard, what's the point of trying to beat them?_

 _Ugh, stupid thinking Sonic._

 _But anyway, the good news we finally found the boss room._

 _Now that we found the boss room, we are having a meeting to strategize._

 _I just hope we can make it out of there alive._

 _Ugh, Enough with that kind of thinking Sonic._

 _Remember, Get scared later._

 _I-no We, can do this._

* * *

(play sonic x theme mashed with SAO theme. I don't know, listen to whatever)

* * *

Sonic sat down in one of the many rows of seats on the first-floor stadium, and he layed back and relaxed.

He looked around the entire stadium and smirked.

Sonic: As usual, I got here first.

Well, at least Sonic thought he did.

He was looking all around the stadium, when his eyes settled on a mysterious looking figure sitting across the stadium.

He couldn't really see anything that pointed out their identity, except two small pink quill that stuck out from the cloak on either side.

He held up his hand to call out to the Cloaked figure, but just then, the doors to the stadium burst open.

A bunch of people crowded in, sitting everywhere. There were hedgehogs, enchiladas, foxes, the whole deal.

The one person who stood out the most however was a metal robot.

He looked almost exactly like Sonic to a tee.

It was so weird. There was no way that guy looked like that in real life. So why did Kintobar leave him looking like that?

Once everyone had been seated in the stadium, the robot stood up, and stepped onto the stage.

?: Greetings, Fellow Players. My Designation is MS-2187, But I simply call myself NEO.

The players were still in shock at the robotic being in front of us.

NEO: Rest assured, this is my real form from reality. A group dedicated to free you used the nerve gear to download my program into the game to see if I could hack everyone out, but the game trapped my program here as well. So, I decided the only way to help players escape from our world was to help them beat the game.

Sonic's eyes widened. So people were actually trying to help them escape the digital realm? That was great!

NEO: Now, we have located the first boss room. The most logical and efficient way of taking down the beast has been calculated, and formatted into a perfect plan.

Sonic smiled, and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

NEO: First, however, it would be beneficial for you To group up in pairs.

Sonic's cool attitude immediately vanished. He began panicking as he looked around, desperate to find a group. But it was too late. Everyone else was already paired up, except…

That cloaked figure at the other end of the stadium.

Sonic quickly scooched over to them, and sat down.

Sonic: So, Nobody wanted them you in their group either huh?

The figure looked at him, then looked away.

?: No.

Sonic could tell by the voice that she was female.

?: I didn't bother joining anyone's group.

Sonic: Why not?

?: Let's just say some people are against having females play with "Real Players"

Sonic: That doesn't seem very fair.

?: You don't even know the half of it.

Sonic looked at the girl. It sounded like she had a tough time ever since she joined this game.

Sonic: Well, how about me and you join up?

The girl looked at Sonic.

Sonic: It'll just be this one time. Besides, NEO did say that We would work faster in teams.

The girl was silent for a little, then gave him a nod.

Sonic sent her a party request, in which she hesitantly accept.

Sonic glanced up, and now read the name hovering next to his.

 _Amelia._

Once everyone had joined up, NEO stood back up again.

NEO: Now then, If you all have joined up properly, We can go over the strategies we-

?: Hold up a minute!

Sonic Turned his attention to a shadowy figure standing up and jumping to the ground at the bottom of the stadium.

The figure was a bright green hawk, with feathers sticking out from behind his goggles.

?: My name is Jet the hawk, and there is something I wanna get off my chest.

NEO: Very well then.

Jet turned to the crowd and glared at them.

Jet: Before we go on any further, some of you need to apologize to the 2,00 people who have died so far!

Sonic looked the hawk in curiosity.

NEO: Jet, are you referring to your "Beta Tester" Nonsense?

Jet: It Ain't nonsense, it's the truth!

Sonic tensed up at the words, "Beta testers". He had avoided the discrimination for his whole two months, but it looked like it finally caught up too him.

Jet: The BT's took all the good quests and experience before any of us noobs could do it! I Think they should give up all the items they have!

Sonic clenched his fists tightly. He started to stand up, when he felt a restraining hand on his arm.

The girl (Amelia, Sonic remembered) Shook her head.

Amelia: He's not worth it.

Sonic grumbled and sat back down.

NEO: Jet, I think you're being a little unreasonable here.

Jet: NEO, You know I'm right. The Beta testers only care about themselves. If they expect us to trust them, why should they hog everything for themselves?

?: E-excuse me, but can I say something?

Sonic turned and saw a small orange fox stand up from the crowd. Sonic noticed he had two tails sprouting from his back

Jet scoffed at the kid.

Jet: What are you doing here, Little boy? The front lines are for MEN only.

The Fox huffed indignantly.

Fox: You said your name is Jet, right?

Jet: yeah what about it?

Fox: My name is Tails, and I wanted to see if I heard everything.

You say the beta testers were selfish, took all the good stuff, and didn't give us help at all?

Jet: Yeah, that's right.

"Tails" held out a small book for Jet and the crowd to see.

Tails: Did everyone get a copy of this book?

The crowd members nodded. One of them called out:

Crowd member: Yeah, that's the guide for the game.

Tails: Exactly. The information inside was compiled by the Beta testers.

The crowds and Jets eyes widened at this.

Tails: Everyone had equal access to this information, yet they still, regrettably, died. I wish to escape this game, and get as much people out alive as possible. And I would rather avoid this ugly discrimination.

With that thought, Tails sat back down, content with his contribution.

Jet stood there with an open mouth, it opening and closing like a fish.

Eventually, he sat back down grumpily.

NEO sighed in relief.

NEO: If we have gotten all that out of the way, Let's go over the information we have gathered.

It's all in here - the latest issue of the guidebook you just heard about.  
According to the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord.  
Also, he'll be surrounded by his minions - the Ruin Kobold badniks.  
Illfang carries an axe and a buckler.

He has four health bars, and when the last one turns red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar.  
He can change his patterns of attack, too.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. This Boss pattern was almost exactly like in the Beta. Wouldn't it have changed?

NEO: Ok people! Meet here tommorow at noon! This meeting is concluded!

Sonic watched as all the people, stood up, stretched, and began to talk to one another.

Sonic turned to confer with his new partner-

And found out she had disappeared without looking.

Sonic: _Geeze, Mysterious much?_

Sonic stretched, and stood up and walked out of the colosseum.

He didn't notice NEO's eyes following him.

* * *

The group of people who met that morning were now having a little before party, in case not all of them made it back alive.

Sonic was goofing around with them, and relaxing, when he noticed the girl, his party member Amelia, was sitting Alone on a bench a couple feet away.

Sonic walked over and sat next to her.

He noticed she was trying to eat a piece of the bread from the town. They were course, and

tough to chew through.

Sonic: Hey, is it ok if I sit here?

The girl barely looked at him. After a while, she gave him a small nod.

Sonic looked over at her trying to naw through the piece of bread.

Sonic: those taste pretty good, huh?

Amelia looked at him, and though sonic couldn't see her eyes, he thought they were full of doubt.

Amelia: I can barely bite through this. How can it taste good?

Sonic: Cause, I have a trick.

Sonic set a small jar down on the bench next to them.

Amelia stared at, then hesitantly tapped the lid of the jar.

He fingers glowed white, and she tapped the bread with it.

A familiar white substance appeared on the bread.

Amelia: Icing?

The girl looked at Sonic, doubt in her eyes.

Sonic was already scarfing through his portion. He glanced at the girl.

Sonic: Yeah, icing on bread may sound a little weird, but trust me. It's good.

Amelia glanced down at her bread.

She took a small bite.

Sonic stared at her, as she processed the taste.

The she scarfed down the bread, faster than you could blink.

Sonic smirked at her.

Sonic: I got it from a quest at the village back. If you want, I could show ya how to do it.

The girl shook her head.

Amelia: No thanks.

Sonic: Why not?

Amelia was quiet. Then she spoke.

Amelia: I didn't join this group to eat food.

Sonic: Then why did you join?

Amelia was quiet.

Sonic just shrugged. He put the bread closer to his mouth to take another bite when she piped up.

Amelia: So, I don't lose myself.

Sonic: Hmm?

Amelia: I'm not fool. Everyone in the town of beginnings was terrified. They locked themselves in the rooms, determined not to leave until the death game was finished.

Sonic stared at her. Where was, she going with this?

Amelia: But me, I'm not into hiding from danger. I'm no damsel in distress. I don't wanna hide like everyone else. If im gonna die, I'm gonna do it fighting.

Sonic looked at the girl sympathetically. She was trying to look brave, but she sounded terrified of what would happen.

Sonic: Hey. Look at me.

The hooded girl glanced at Sonic, her eye's still invisible due to the cloak.

Sonic: I'm never letting one of My friends, or party members die on my watch. Alright? Just remember, whatever happens tommorow, I got your back.

The girl turned to fully look at Sonic, and for the first time, he saw her eyes. They were the color of jade, and they were full of confusion.

Amelia: You think we're friends? But we just met this morning.

Sonic shrugged, and took another bite of his bread.

Sonic: You seem pretty-cool to me. Besides, even if we weren't friends, like, if we hated each other? If you were about to die, I'd save ya.

Amelia stared at him

Amelia: Really? If someone you hated was about to die, you would save them? Why?

Sonic once again shrugged.

Sonic: I like to think that everyone deserves a second chance. No matter what they did.

Amelia: Even Kintobar?

That question threw Sonic for a loop.

Sonic: …I have mixed feelings about him. But, I must admit, if someone set him before me, offered me a gun, and told me I had the decision to kill him or spare his life, I would spare him.

Amelia looked up at the sky.

Amelia: You would do that?

Sonic: Even Kintobar deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves to live. Remember that tommorow, ok?

Amelia just nodded as she kept looking up at the sky.

* * *

Sonic had gotten up early, and after eating another piece of bread, he did a few laps around the inn, then went to the meeting place. About fifty out of the one hundred people were already there conversing. His partner was there, sitting on a tree stump.

After the other half finally joined the group, they set off for the dungeon.

They walked in single line, as they talked strategy, and just goofed off as they headed to the boss room.

Sonic and Amelia were walking side by side.

Sonic: Let's go over it again. As much as I hate it, we're gonna be the backup. We're gonna go after the Minions, The kobold Badniks.

Amelia: Right.

Sonic: I'll use a sword skill to knock them back, then we switch, and you finish them off.

Amelia: Switch?

Sonic: You don't know what a switch is? Have you ever partied before?

Amelia: Not really.

Sonic's mouth dropped open, and he let out a big sigh.

Sonic: _This is gonna be a long day._

After Finally reaching the dungeon, they climbed the long staircase, and reached the Boss room door.

Everyone began preparing as they equipped weapons and crystals and potions.

NEO raised his hand, and everyone looked towards him.

NEO: Listen guys. Today is the day we show the people of Aincrad, AND Kintobar that this game is beatable. Who's with me?

All the solders yelled in unison.

NEO pushed open the doors, and stared inside.

It was a long corridor, with a throne at the end. Two shiny red eyes stared out from behind the throne.

The creature jumped up, and landed in the middle of the room.

The creature looked like a giant red dog, wearing a loin cloth. True to his word, he had an axe and a buckler. He also had two cyber kinetic arms, which was very odd.

Words formed next to the creature, as well as three health bars.

ILLFANG THE KOLBOLD LORD.

NEO: Commence attack!  
Squads A and C, switch in!

The creature

Here it comes! Squad B, block!  
Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to switch!  
Everyone else, when you fall back, regroup and flank them!  
Squads D, E and F, keep those minions off us!

NEO turned to sonic.

NEO: Sonic, You and your partner help D, F, and E!

Sonic: right!

Sonic charged towards one of the badniks, and activated a sword skill, blasting them back.

Sonic: Switch now!

A blur shot by him, and Sonic's eyes widened.

Amelia charged towards the off balance, and for the first time, her sword was revealed to Sonic.

It had a red hilt, with a green gem set in the middle. The blade was long, and the point wasn't very sharp. More rounded.

Amelia: Take this, Freaks!

Amelia swung her sword and slammed it into the creature so hard, that it flew back and slammed into four other Badniks.

Sonic's mouth dropped open.

Sonic: _Wow, she's really fast, but it looks like strength is more her strong suit. And I thought she was just a beginner. Heh._

Sonic: Great job, keep it up!

Sonic took out a few more Badniks with his signature skill, _Spin dash slash._

After almost all of the Badniks were gone, and the boss's third health bar went into the red zone, the creature dropped his axe and buckler and roared defiantly.

Sonic: here we go.

Sonic and the others got read to charge, but NEO stopped him.

NEO: I'll take it from here.

Neo charged up to the front, his metallic hands generating two iron swords from either side.

The creature roared, and reached behind his back for his secondary weapon.

Sonic smirked at this as he brushed back another badnik.

Sonic: _Exactly like in the Beta._

Then the creature drew a giant sword that had a doubled edged blade, speckled with black and red spots.

Sonic's eyes widened.

He shoved the Badnik back once more, and ran towards NEO and the group of defenders behind him.

Sonic: NEO wait! That's not a Talwar! It's a NODACHI!

NEO's virtual eyes widened, but before he could dodge the attack, the sword slammed into him, and he smashed into the floor.

Sonic: No! NEO!

Sonic sped over to him, and knelt next to NEO.

Sonic: NEO, what the heck! That was stupid! Here take the potion!

Sonic started to hand him a health potion, but NEO shook his head.

NEO: You weRe a part of the BEta test too, weren't you?

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. NEO was starting to glitch out, but he could understand him

Sonic: B-but, I thought you said you were a program, not a player!

NEO: I w-waS A part oF thE BEta as Well BUt As A COmputEd PROgram To ASSist PLAyers. WHEb=n I LEArned ABOut your PRedicameNt, I REinStalled MySelf to Help You.

Sonic's eyes widened.

NEO: PLeaSe. YOu Have TO help theM Now. ONly yoU C-C-can leeeeee- lead them. PLeAAAASE!

NEO gave one last heroic look, and shattered into a bunch of blue polygons.

Sonic stood where NEO had once been with a shocked look on his face.

Sonic: _when I first started this game, I only thought about how I was gonna survive._

Sonic flashed back to when he left Knuckles in the town of beginings.

Sonic: _But NEO, you cared about the players, and never gave up on them. Do not worry my friend. I'll make sure your final mission was carried out._

Sonic stood up, and glared at the creature.

He tightened his grip on his sword, _Excalibur_. He upgraded his weapon a few months ago. It wasn't as light as _calibur,_ but it was strong still.

Sonic saw a blur skid to stop next to him.

Amelia: I'm coming too.

Sonic: You sure?

Amelia nodded.

Amelia: I'm not letting a friend die.

Sonic smirked.

Sonic: try and keep up.

He dashed towards the creature, Amelia running right beside him.

Sonic: Same plan we used on the Badniks!

Amelia: Got it!

Sonic charged up his move, _Chaos spear_ , and blocked the Strong attack from ILLFANG.

Sonic: Now! Switch!

Sonic jumped out, as Amelia prepared to charge up her most powerful sword skill.

However, ILLFANG saw this coming, and raised his sword in a position to cut directly through Amelia.

Sonic's eyes widen, and he called out desperately to her.

Sonic: Amelia, Watch out!

Amelia's eyes widened under her cloak, and she twisted her body, making sure the sword would miss.

The sword missed her, but barely. He latched onto her cloak, ripping it off.

Amelia's eyes filled with anger as she slammed her most powerful skill into the creature, knocking it back.

Sonic turned around after knocking a Badnik back that had gotten close to her- and froze.

Amelia had been revealed to be a beautiful pink hedgehog, with emerald green eyes, and Long quills, sweeping over her shoulder. She wore a simple tank-top and a skirt, while wearing a brown vest. She had a pair of white gloves on, and two silver rings around her wrists.

Sonic was still stunned at her beauty, but quickly shook himself out of it. He jumped up and ran towards the creature, who had lunged at Amelia.

He took the blunt of the attack, and he slammed into her, and they rolled across the floor.

The attack had put Sonic's health in the red zone, and Amelia had broken her ankle.

They both looked up too see the creature raising his long sword to take them up.

CLANG!

Both of Amy's and Sonic's eyes widened as a small two tailed fox deflected the attack with a little spear.

Tails: Don't worry guys! We will hold em off till you recover!

Tails and a group of responders attack the creature with everything they had, while Amelia handed him a health potion.

ILLFANG quickly recovered his wits, and began attacking all out again.

Sonic got too his feet, and with Amelia charging by him, they released a series of attacks on him, reducing his health multiple times.

Sonic: One more! Amelia, charge up your most powerful skill!

Amelia charged up her Signature skill, _Piko bash,_ and knocked the creature back.

Sonic: Switch!

Sonic charged in, and delivered all of his might into his Attack.

Sonic: _Spin dash slash!_

 _S_ onic screamed as he cut through the creature, and jumped and rolled across the ground behind him.

The creature let out one last defiant roar, and then shattered into a bunch of polygons.

The room went dark, and a sign announcing _CONGRATULATIONS!_ announced they had beaten the boss.

Everyone jumped up and cheered. They began hugging and crying to each other.

Sonic knelt on one knee, and breathed heavily. A sign appeared in front of him announcing he had gotten the last attacking bonuses.

 _Scarf of defense_

 _Light speed shoes._

Tails: you were great out there. That was some fine fighting.

Amelia: Yeah. Great job.

Sonic: But-

?: STOP CHEERING!

Everyone turned to see a certain group of players, kneeling where NEO had died.

One of those Players was Jet the hawk.

Jet: Why did ya do it?! Why did ya let NEO die?!

Sonic's eyes narrowed.

Sonic: Let him?

Jet: you knew what technique the boss was gonna use. If you had told us, NEO would still be alive.

Guy: He's a beta tester! That's the only way he would have known! And I bet he's not the only one!

Sonic grimaced as he stared down at the congrats screen. He was getting sick of all this discrimination too beta testers. He decided there was only one way to stop it. And that was to turn the hate to himself.

Tails: Everyone stop it! This all-

He was interrupted by maniacal laughter.

Everyone turned to see sonic laughing like a lunatic.

Sonic: I can't believe you guys think I'm a beta tester. I'm way better than those wimps.

Jet: Uh, what?

Sonic: Most of the people who gained a slot in the test were noobs. They were so new; they didn't even know how to level up.

Sonic stood up and walked to the staircase that had opened up and stopped.

Sonic: Me though, I got higher than any other player. I reached floors with boss's unheard of.

Sonic: I know almost everything about this game. More than any info broker.

Jet's eyes widened in anger.

Jet: Then you're worse than a beta tester. You're a damn Cheater!

Player: A beater!

Sonic smirked at the kiddy name for the two. He kinda liked it.

Sonic: Good name. call me that, but don't call me a beta tester from now on. I'm not even compared to them.

He tapped on the items, and two brand new sleek shoes appeared on his feet, and a brown scarf with the symbol of Aincrad appeared around his neck.

He smiled back at the players, and ascended the staircase.

He almost made it to the door that leaded to the next floor, when a voice stopped him.

Amelia: wait!

Sonic stopped, but didn't turn to look at her.

Amelia: When that boss was about to hit me, you called me by my name.

Sonic looked back at her.

Sonic: I wasn't trying to be rude. Would you prefer to be called "Amy" instead?

Amelia: how'd ya even know it?

Sonic pointed the space above her head.

Sonic: you look right about here, you'll see another HP gauge under yours.  
There's a name written right next to it, yeah?

Amelia made the conscious effort, and she saw the name " _Sonic"_ under hers.

Amelia: S..Sonn-ic? Your name is Sonic?

Sonic nodded back at her.

She was quiet. Then an adorable smile broke out on her face, and she giggled.

Amelia: I'm an idiot. It was there the whole time and I never knew.

Sonic smiled faintly at her reaction.

Sonic: you can become strong on your own, but if someone you trust offers you to join a guild, don't hesitate.

Amelia gave him a confused look.

Amelia: what about you? Your gonna be alone.

Sonic didn't answer her as he opened his menu, and dissolved the party he had formed with her. Without another word, he continued up the staircase, determined to escape the death game.

* * *

And done!


End file.
